


5 times Tony showed off Peter, and 1 time Peter showed him off

by Webtrinsic



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Dad!Tony, Father-Son Relationship, Precious Peter Parker, Son!Peter, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 07:05:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11915694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Webtrinsic/pseuds/Webtrinsic
Summary: Tony loves to show off his son.





	5 times Tony showed off Peter, and 1 time Peter showed him off

**Author's Note:**

> request for Alana
> 
> sorry its short

**1.**

Peter skimmed through the mail, eyes brightening when he saw The American Science Journal. Peter held his breath, reaching out with shaky hands to flip through the stiff pages.

His heart momentarily stopping when he saw his name. They published him! Peter's grin could light up the city. His eyes nearly rolled back into his head, and his stomach was in knots.

"I...I did.. it!" Peter squealed, jumping up and down excitedly. Hugging the paper to his chest, in his excitement, Peter did several backflips, the paper never once leaving his arms.

Peter grinned triumphantly, he'd done this on his own. He'd wanted to tell his father of his research paper, it's always been his dream to be published. But he had a feeling if he told his father he'd just pay them off to make him happy.

And that's not what he wanted at all. There was no achievement in that. With the same megawatt grin he shared with his father, Peter rushed to his dad's office.

Knowing he'd be there. Possibly stressed and invested in his work, he could use a distraction.

Peter knocked lightly, jumping up and down. He could hear the scribbling of a pen on paper and the seemingly mindless humming of Metallica.

Inching the door open, Peter looked in; his grin never faltering. Dad still hadn't looked up from his work, Peter unable to contain his excitement any longer tackled Tony in his chair, his strong arms quickly wrapping around the boy. Tucking and rolling until Peter was safely beneath his strong body, the magazine forced between their chest.

"Peter!" Tony asked worriedly, looking down confused when he saw how happy his little boy was. The smile proved itself to be as infectious as a disease, and he smiled back realizing there was no apparent danger.

"Alright kiddo, whats got you so excited you had to come and tackle me?" Tony asked with a smirk, pulling them from the ground. Peter blushed suddenly embarrassed, head falling forward.

Tony's grin fell into a fond smile, noticing the open magazine Peter clutched to his chest. Peter didn't look up as he reluctantly handed it to the older Stark.

Tony took it easily, eyes skimming the very detailed article. He was amazed by the writer's knowledge on the subject. He'd hire them on the spot, his eyes skimmed further to the name.

_"Peter Parker."_

A warm feeling filled Tony's chest, it should have been obvious. Only his son, a Stark, would be able to write such a beautiful work of art.

Noticing his sons head still dipped, Tony smiled widely. Lifting Peter's chin, meeting those hopeful eyes with brighter ones.

"I should have known, you did wonderfully baby," Tony praised, arms wrapping tightly around his sons shoulders leading him out toward the living room.

The other's looked up at the pair of Starks waltzing in. Peter beaming with praise, his face flushed.

"Hey, team! Look what my brilliant baby has done!" Tony announced, slamming the magazine on the table.

Bruce peered up from his book, instantly recognizing the borders of the paper. He'd had several articles published in it before but it took lots of work on his part.

Reading the article over, he was outstanded by the work.

"Peter this is phenomenal," Bruce smiled, Peter gave a shy thank you in return.

"That's great Peter," Steve spoke up, and Tony instantly piped up.

"Of course it is!"

"Thank you, Steve," Peter gushed, the others giving him congratulatory smiles. Natasha took the magazine, raising a brow as she read.

"Good job little spider," she complimented.

"Thank you, Auntie Nat," Peter whispered, finding himself even more embarrassed by the second.

"My little spider-ling, fighting crime and writing beautiful articles. Couldn't have said it better myself sweetheart, isn't he wonderful?" Tony chatted, the other Avengers nodding at Tony's antics.

"Yes, Stark-Spider-Child of Iron is very brilliant!" Thor boomed, and Peter blushed harder, hiding behind his father.

"Don't get shy on me kiddo, you did great and you deserve the attention."

"All these years and you're still iffy around us," Clint spoke up, "Anyways good job kiddo. You did good," and ruffled his hair.

"Thank you, Uncle Clint."

Tony grinned widely at his little family, pulling Peter into his arms. Peter hummed happily at his father's affection, face still flushed.

"I'm proud of you darling," Tony smiled into his hair.

"We all are," Steve spoke up, his bright eyes shining. It was one of the highest honors.

**2.**

Grinning down at the little boy on his hip, Tony let Peter pat his little hands on his face. Mumbling incoherently, giggling up at him. Tugging with pudgy fingers at his father's goatee.

"Can you say dada? or Daddy?" Tony asked sweetly, but Peter looked up confused.

Tony simply smiled fondly, "I guess not today huh buddy?"

Peter didn't seem to hear him, as his eyes drifted to the framed Iron-Man poster, then back to his father. Peter wasn't exactly sure how he knew it was his daddy, but he knew.

Tony framed his sons face with his free hand, kissing his forehead.

The toddler giggled, resting his head against his father's chest. Tiny hand tapping on the small blue light shining through his father's shirt, a feature the man in the poster also had.

The little head of light brown hair looked back up at his father's face, "Ir-Iron mn."

He could feel his fathers stiffen, and looked up at the biggest grin that Peter returned quickly.

"Yes!" Tony shouted, jumping up and down. Peter shrieking with laughter.

Tony all but sprinted to the common room, the other's looked up at the ecstatic billionaire.

"Pepper, Happy, Rhodes!" Tony drawled, the three looking up at him oddly.

"Say it again baby," Tony pleaded excitedly.

Peter lifting his arms, cheering, "Ir-iron mn!"

Rhodey barked out a laugh, "Look at little under-roos, how did you get him to say that?"

"I don't know!" Tony gushed, peppering Peter's hair with kisses. Pepper made a happy noise, her heels clicking as she bounded up to the two.

"Can you say, Pepper?" Tony asked, but Peter just gave the same confused look. Reaching towards her strawberry blonde hair, Pepper shifted the little boy into her own arms, him hugging tightly, and playing with the long strands of golden hair.

"I'm sure he'll be saying all our names in no time," Happy piped up.

"Ir-Iron mn, Iron!" Peter cheered, looking over at his father.

Rhodey clapped a hand on Tony's shoulder, "I knew you'd most likely be the first word but this is insane."

Tony simply smiled, "What can I say? I am Iron-Man."

**3.**

Tony leads in his son, the child clinging to him after nearly losing him to the sky above.

"Happy to meet the team?" Tony questioned, and Peter nodded shyly.

"Yeah dad," he mumbled, holding to his father's sleeve.

Opening the door, Tony sauntered him, "Hey team, meet my brilliant son Peter!"

Clint sputtered out his drink, "Holy shit you're a father?"

Peter shyly hid behind his father, the others staring at the five-year old. Tony hoisting him up into his arms, Peter blushing and hiding his face in his father's lapel.

"He's a little shy," Tony pointed out, "And yes Legolas I am a father."

Steve was beyond shocked, but couldn't help but smile fondly at the pair.

"Hello, the tiny man of Iron!" Thor shouted and Tony chuckled. Beautiful brown eyes looking up from his father's lapels and at the team.

Natasha looked confused as well, she hadn't known of Peter either.

"Hi," he replied shyly. Looking in awe at all of them, Bruce smiled kindly, and Peter grinned, "You're doctor banner!"

Tony chuckled, "Big fan of your work in this house," he explained, and Bruce looked absolutely flustered at the child's admiration.

"Yes, um thank you." He stuttered out, and Tony laughed, "You and Peter with the shy stuttering."

Peter smiled at that, hiding in his father's throat.

"So your kids got your smarts, but none of your personality," Clint laughed, and Tony shrugged, "His mother had been awfully shy, I assume it just carried."

"I think it's cute," Nat spoke up, and they all looked at her in shock.

She sauntered over taking Peter from Tony's arms, Peter looking absolutely star struck. Black Widow was holding him! Her hairs really pretty.

"Don't corrupt my kid," Tony chuckled but they all noticed the real concern in the statement. Of course, a parent's devotion to their child's safety was a staple in family and society.

"Do you like spiders little one?" She asked walking to the couch, and Peter nodded, she gave a smirk in response.

**4.**

Peter slammed his hand on the buzzer, a quick answer falling from his lips.

"Nitrates," and the team smiled, the announcer looking up happily.

"That is correct, congratulations! Midtown has won!"

Tony jumped from his seat in the audience, shouting "Yes! That's my baby!"

It had been announced around a month ago that he was the son of Tony Stark. And of course, it was a hassle of attention at unexpected times, much like this one.

Who'd expect Tony to come to nationals to cheer him on? But really Tony was like any other supportive parent. Cheering the loudest in the audience.

Peter and his friends hugged it out, jumping up and down. Posing with their trophy, before Peter ran off to find Tony. Peter was quick to avoid the reporters hassling him and launch himself into his father's arms.

"You did it!" Tony praised, holding Peter tightly, "I knew you would under-roos."

"Thank you, Dad." He whispered, laughing as MJ and Ned pulled him away for more group photos. Tony smiling fondly as they posed with their trophy.

"Mr. Stark does your son share your intellect?" A reporter asked, and Tony who normally never answered to any questions about his son answered.

"I'd say so, maybe even smarter."

**5.**

"Dad, why don't you add a shield setting to your repulsors?" Peter asked, feet swinging back in forth on the stool.

Tony looked up from his gauntlet, eyes widening in realization.

"You genius!" Tony suddenly shouted running over to Peter. Pulling his son into his arms and leaving a smack of a kiss on his forehead before running back to his work.

Peter simply smiled, setting off to adjust the nozzle on his web shooters.

By the time it was time for him to head off to bed, Tony had made ten different types of blue prints and seven prototypes.  
Peter's eyes drooped as he hugged his father's back before padding off to bed.

By the time the next battle came the holographic shields were functioning, Rhodey and Vision looking astonished at the new technology.

"When'd you come up with that Tones?" Rhodey asked, firing off two more shots.

"I didn't Peter did!" Tony grinned, and Peter chuckled through the comm. Dodging a vicious hit coming his way, Peter shot the web at an angle to not only throw back his attacker but stick him to a wall.

"Good job baby," Tony hummed, and you could practically hear Peter's blush.

"That is quite an amazing feature Peter," Vision spoke up, and Peter didn't respond. Too embarrassed to find his voice.

**6.**

"The thing I am most grateful for is my dad. You may know him as Iron-Man or the billionaire philanthropists. A man who'll always be the biggest futurist I'll ever know. But that is not why I'm grateful for him, I'm grateful for him being the best father I could ever ask for," Peter started his speech.

Tony eyes widened in surprise, as he stared up at his son from the uncomfortable metal folding chair. He could see the cameras flashing, and a horde of glances sent his way.

"It's always been us, and I've always looked up to the purest picture of confidence I've always wanted for myself. He's never once let me down, and has been there to ease the restless or sometimes nightmare filled nights. He always lets me be myself, protecting me from when life gets too overwhelming," Peter continued, eyes finding his father in the crowd.

"I'm grateful for him only ever doing what'd make me happy, and constantly trying to do what's best for me. Not a day goes by where he doesn't make sure there's a smile on my face. From the start he embraced my talent's and interest, helping with the hard decision's I couldn't possibly decide on my own."

Tony felt the tears falling, as he smiled lovingly up at his baby boy speaking so highly of him. Peter's own eyes going glassy.

"I'm grateful for being genuinely loved by such a wholesome person, and I couldn't ask for a better person to guide me in this scary world. To teach me the thing's I couldn't learn on my own."

"I'll never be more grateful for the life he's given me, and Dad I just wanted to say I love you so much and I'm so very thankful to be your son," Peter finished tear's falling from those big auburn eyes.

The crowd cheered loudly, rising from their seats and Tony couldn't stop himself from standing and walking over to his son on the stages steps, pulling him into the biggest hug possible.

Peter hugging his father tightly, Tony returning it lovingly. Letting soft tears fall into his sons hair, "I love you too baby, you're my greatest gift kiddo."

Peter sobbed harder, hiding in his father's jacket.

"I know baby," He chuckled lightly, ignoring the flashes of cameras.

 


End file.
